


The Salvare

by orphan_account



Category: Another Life (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michelle follows the crew down to the surface and stays with Sasha as he tries to communicate with the Artifact. Both she and Sasha are treated like shit by Niko and allow the Achaias implants to take over.





	The Salvare

**The Salvare:**

"Niko, you saw what they did to Zakir. You just committed an act of aggression against another species, an now you want to go back to Earth and hope for different results. Cas is Dead, Yerxa is Dead, Beauchamp is unresponsive, and William is gone." Sasha shouted. "You've jeporardized the lives of everyone on the Salvare."

Niko sat in the crow's nest trembling as she stared at what remained of Zakir.

"Commander Breckinridge, as the next highest ranking officer I am relieving you of duty." Michelle stated before injecting with the soma serum. "We need to move her to soma now Sasha or we will never have control of the ship."

After a short time everyone gathered in observation as Michelle filled them in. "I just don’t understand Niko seemed perfectly fine." Zayn said

"But was she?" Sasha asked before continuing "She killed Yerxa. She destroyed the artifact on the planet we were sent to investigate which consequently led to its destruction. Now I don’t know if it’s just Michelle and I but based on her previous behavior we’ve determined that Niko is no longer fit to carry out the mission at hand. An have decided to head back to Earth. Due the lost of not only our first and second in command but also their replacements."

"Under whose authority? Sasha." August asked

"I am acting under my own as the government’s representative aboard this vessel which I remind you belongs to the US Government in which we all serve. So unless you have a problem with that I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Or you’ll be hearing from my father the Secretary of Defense."

As Sasha finished Michelle butted in.

"I don’t know about all of you but I want to be able to go home and start a family. I never thought about it until now but being with Sasha has changed me and has made me a better person. If we want to survive we must return home and report what we’ve learned." 

Everyone silently nodded

"Alrighty then everyone dismissed."


End file.
